Goodbye
by jaj15889
Summary: One shot. Based on the song "Goodbye" by Miley Cyrus.


** My first one shot. Read and review.**

**Miley's POV:**

I lied in my bed lazily. I turned off the alarm clock which was going like crazy. I looked at the calendar in the corner of my room, still didn't want to get up. But what I saw made me get up. A small round was drawn around the date of today. I turned myself away. Today, that was that day, the anniversary of me and _him_ being boyfriend and girlfriend. I stepped out of my bed, slowly closed the calendar. I started to think about him, about our first date. Those memories seemed to live up in my head.

_Flashback:_

"_Close your eyes, Miley" he whispered in my ear. I did as I was told. _

"_Don't cheat" he said. Even when I closed my eyes, I still can see him smirking. He took my hand and led me through the dark, or at least that was what I felt. We walked for a while and he stopped._

"_OK, now open it" I opened my eyes. Oh my god. A beautiful view appeared in my eyes. _

"_Oh my gosh, it's beautiful" I said, more like whispered._

"_You like it?" he asked._

"_I don't just like it. I love it" I exclaimed and turned to him "Thank you so much for making our first date so special" then I hugged him. _

_He smiled "I know". Then he stuck his hand out, like he wanted to offer me something._

"_What?" I asked him confusing "You want me to give me the air?"_

_He chuckled "Ha, you're funny. No, silly, I am offering a dance. Do you wanna dance?"_

_I looked around "But there is no music" _

"_Just let the music inside your soul leading you" he said whispering in my ear "or you can let me be the music in your soul and let me lead you" _

_I chuckled nervously "Oh. Well in that case, sure" I said smiling. He smiled wider and took my hand. I let him take the lead. We moved slowly in the dark. We danced for about 5 minutes. I looked up to see him. He looked down to see me. We looked at each other for about one minute. He smiled._

"_The more I look at you, the more beautiful you are to me" he whispered. I blushed._

"_Well thank you" I said._

"_What? I just said you were beautiful and you didn't even compliment me back?" he asked pretending to be hurt and broke the dance. I smiled._

"_Oh, am I hurting you? I'm so sorry" I said and leaned down to whispered in his ear "Mr. Handsome"_

_He looked back at me immediately and smiled._

"_Wanna continue what we left off?" he asked sticking his hand out._

"_Sure" I smiled and took his hand. We moved together for a little while._

"_Miley, I just wanna ask you a question" he said._

"_Sure"_

_He took a deep breath "Do you wanna be my girlfriend?"_

_I chuckled "God, you know. When you ask me out and I say yes, I already say yes to be your girlfriend"_

_He sighed in relief "Good" I smiled. He smiled back._

"_You want me to do something for you, my girlfriend?" he asked._

_I looked at him suspiciously "And what would that be?" He smirked._

"_This" he said and crashed his lips to mine. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the kiss. That was the first time I kissed my first love, or should I say my boyfriend, Joe._

_End of flashback._

I smiled remembering all those memories. I looked at the guitar I hung at the corner of the room. I thought for a while before decided to take it. And before I knew it, I was playing the familiar melody of _our _song, _When you look me in the eyes_. We wrote it together. I sang the my verse and went right to the chorus. I sang till the tears came to fill my eyes. I wiped them away. I can even hear them singing his verse. I closed my eyes, stopped them from coming out. For a while, I opened my eyes, put down the guitar and stood up. I saw a picture of us together on my desk. That was the picture of us kissing. It was that night, our first date.

_Flashback:_

_He was driving me home. I sat on his car, watching him. He must have known, because he smiled, no, more like smirked._

"_What? I am so handsome that you can't stop watching?" he asked breaking the silence. I rolled my eyes and lightly pushed him "Yeah right"_

"_Come on, Miley, I know you think that I'm good looking, I mean look, you're blushing" he said smiling and I blushed even more._

"_Miley, no way to deny. Can't you just admit that your boyfriend is handsome?" he asked lightly pushed me back. I raised my eyebrow. He laughed "Miley, you wanna come home?" he asked. I turned back just to realize that we're at my house. I got out of the car and towards the door. Joe followed me. I glared at him before opening the door. The sight was still the same after we left. Lilly, Oliver, Nick and Kevin were sitting on a couch and watched TV. I looked at them suspiciously._

"_You're still in the same position when we left?" I asked them._

"_Of course" Lily replied._

"_Where can we be going?" Nick asked me innocently._

"_To our date. You know, to take pictures and such" I said glaring at them and took the camera which was hidden behind Kevin's and Nick's back._

"_Wow, let's see. What do we have here?" Joe said while holding up the camera._

"_Open it" I said. He nodded. We saw the picture of us kissing._

"_A ha" I exclaimed._

"_Now, you have anything to confess?" Joe asked them._

"_You like it?' Kevin asked me innocently._

_I stared at it. Joe nodded. I smiled. _

"_I love it" I said "I'll place it on my desk"_

_We all laughed._

_End of flashback. _

I smiled sadly remembering all those memories popping into my head. I looked at my phone on the desk. I picked it up and after considering for a while, I put it back down.

A tear came through my eyes when I remembered _that_ night, the night that changed everything.

_Flashback:_

_I was talking to Lilly and Oliver in my house when I heard a knock on my door. I went to get it. That was Joe. He was standing there, smiled sadly._

"_Joe?" I asked him confusing._

"_Miles, I want to talk" he said._

"_Sure" I said then I yelled to Lilly and Oliver "It's Joe, I'll be right back"_

_Then I closed the door and walked with him. He didn't say anything for about 5 minutes. I felt something not right._

"_Joe" I said, decided to break the scary silence "You said you wanted to talk to me"_

"_I do. It's just, I'm just trying to find the right word" he replied "I don't want you to take this in a hard way"_

_I was really worried "Is Nick ok? Kevin? Your mom? Your dad? Are they ok?"_

"_No, they're fine. I was talking about us" he said._

_I looked at him confusing "What do you mean about us?"_

"_Miley, we have been dated for 2 years. I – we know about each other long enough. And I just want to say, the more I know you, the more I....I want us to be....friends" he said not facing me. He was looking at his shoes._

_My eyes widen "What? Are you...breaking up with me or something?" _

_He turned away "I'm sorry" then he ran away. I couldn't help the tears just coming out. One more thing made my day more miserable that it started to rain. I wanted to run away like he just did but I couldn't move. My feet were like burried in the sand. I kept standing there for who knows how long._

_End of flashback._

That memory kept living in my head till tears filled my eyes. Suddenly my cell phone rang, that made me jump. I opened my eyes at the phone, widely. _His_ verse of the song, _our_ song, just came up. I stared at it for a second, before picking it up.

"Hello?" I asked shakingly, hoping that wasn't him.

"Miley?" I heard his voice. I smiled sadly.

"Joe?" I asked even though I knew that was him since the ring tone came up

"I just want to ask if you remember today" he said.

"Yeah, _our_ anniversary, I know" I replied wiping away all the tears.

"Look, Miley, I know that you are still mad at me about that night, but I didn't have any other choice" he said. I frowned. His voice. Something was so different. It didn't sound cheerful, not from the Joe I knew. It sounded so alone, and so sad, as sad as _that_ night. I sighed. Tears were about to fill my eyes one more time, no matter how much I try to wipe them away.

**Joe's POV:**

I stared at the air in front of me. She didn't answer.

"Miley, I know that you're still mad at me, but at least speak up so I know that you're there" I begged her.

"I'm here" she finally spoke up, but quietly. I felt my heart breaking into pieces when I heard this.

"Miley, I woke up and realized what day today is. The memories of us kept reliving in my head. I kept thinking about we've been through, how happy we were" I said as tears filled my eyes, but I didn't care.

**Miley's POV:**

I sat there silently hear him say.

"I remembered our first kiss, how much fun we had that night" he kept saying. I froze. He remembered? Then why did he do that? I kept being silent and he kept saying.

"I kept thinking about those memories and then a memory popped into my head. A memory of _that_ terrible night. I can't believe that I ever did that to you. I felt very horrible. I just wanna tell you that I'm regret of ever saying goodbye, I just wish you would forget it, forget what ever happened that night" he said then stopped, waiting for an answer from me.

I sat there, surprised at what he said, I could never imagine that. Wiping away the tears, I tooka deep breath and asked him "Where are you going with this?"

He chuckled softly, and sad "Well, I thought you already know. I think a lot about this and came to one decision" he stopped as if he was going to guess my expression "I want to redo everthing"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I want us to pretend that night never ever exist" he said "I want us to be boyfriend and girlfriend again" he said.

I totally froze at every words he said.

"Miley?" his warm voice woke me up "What do you think?"

I smiled leaning to the phone and asked him "What do you think I'm thinking right now?"

**Oohh, Miley came back to Joe. Review to tell what you think.**


End file.
